Vampire Knight fanfic
by Dragon Spirit 10
Summary: What happens when two new girls arrive at Cross Academy? Who are they? And what is their objective at the Academy? (By the way there is some romance in this story but I'm not saying who the couples are)
1. Chapter 1: New Girls

**A/N: I own nothing except Keiko and Kisa this story takes place after volume 1 of the manga (By the way I have chapters 1-16 written down already)**

* * *

Vampire Knight Fanfic

Chapter 1: New Girls

Two girls appeared at the gate of Cross Academy they were both 15 one girl had long dark brown hair that fell down her back and had brown eyes the other had black hair that fell just a little below her shoulders with a blonde highlight in her fringe and had dark brown eyes with a red scar over her right eye and they both had the Day Class uniform on.

"So this is Cross Academy?" the girl with the dark brown hair asked

"Yep" the girl with the black hair answered

"It's bigger than I thought" the girl with dark brown hair said with some surprise in her voice

"Sure is big" said the girl with black hair staring with amazement at the school "By the way why do I have to carry the bags?!" the girl whined

"Cos' you lost at Rock, Paper Scissors" answered the girl with dark brown hair with a smile

"I never beat you!" the girl whined some more "I swear you cheat Keiko"

"No you just suck Kisa" Keiko replied sticking her tongue out

"Hey! that's not cool!" Kisa shouted

Keiko just laughed and eventually Kisa joined in.

Keiko and Kisa went through the gate and walked to the school and headed for the Headmasters office when they arrived at the office door Keiko knocked "Come in" they heard from the other side and they walked in and they saw a man with spectacles with straw colored hair in a ponytail sitting behind a desk and two students standing in front of the desk also wearing the Day Class uniform one was a boy with silver hair and lilac eyes who looked 16 and next to him was a girl who had shoulder length brown hair and eyes a few shades darker than her hair who looked 15 once Keiko and Kisa were in the office Kisa put their bags down by the door.

"Ahh welcome you must be the new Day Class students I'm Headmaster Kaien Cross" the man with straw coloured hair said with a cheery voice and an idiotic smile on his face

"Yes I'm Keiko Kurohana and this is my friend Kisa Akari" Keiko said politely even though she was thinking 'This guy seems like a BIG idiot is he really a famous Vampire Hunter?'

"Welcome to Cross Academy! Keiko and Kisa!" the girl with short brown hair shouted with a big smile 'Is she an idiot too or just friendly?' Keiko thought

"Ahh yes this is my daughter Yuuki and this my son Ze-" *BANG* the Headmaster was interrupted by a fist slamming into the desk and nearly breaking it in half

"YOU MAY HAVE RAISED ME BUT I NEVER AGREED TO BECOME YOUR SON!" the silver haired boy shouted at the top of his lungs with his fist still in the desk

"Whoa chill out hothead! Ya need a hug?" Keiko said and Kisa just burst out laughing and so did Yuuki

"WHAT?!" the silver haired boy turned around and took his fist out of the desk and shouted with anger you could feel with your hands coming from him, Kisa and Yuuki continued laughing even the Headmaster joined in

"Whoa! not so loud!" Keiko said covering her ears "I've got sensitive hearing and can't you take a joke old man" Keiko said with a smile and everyone started laughing even harder

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" the boy shouted even louder if possible

"I will if you tell me your name and stop shouting" Keiko said with complete honesty and everyone stopped dying of laughter

"Fine! I'm Zero Kiryuu" the boy said with some anger still in his voice

"That's better and it's very nice to meet you Zero and you shouldn't take your anger out on the desk it didn't do anything to you" Keiko said walking up to the desk "Now lets see here... ah here we go" Keiko said in a cheerful voice then *BANG* she slammed her hands on opposite ends of the desk fixing it "There! that's that fixed" Keiko said while dusting off her hands

"Wow! Thank you Keiko" Headmaster Cross said while looking at the desk with amazement

"Welcome" Keiko said with a smile "Happy to help"

"Now that's done with Yuuki, Zero why don't you show Keiko and Kisa around?" Headmaster Cross said with his idotic smile again

"Of course Headmaster!" Yuuki said with a big smile

"Ohhhh Yuuuuuuukiiiiiiii why won't you call me Father!" Headmaster said while bursting out into tears 'Somone get a bucket' Keiko thought

"Sorry Hea- I mean Father" Yuuki said with some difficulty

"OHHH Yuuuuuukiiiiiii you make me sooooooo happy!" the Headmaster sang while dancing around the office

"Quick lets leave before he stops dancing" Zero said heading for the door

"I agree" Keiko and Kisa said at once.

Kisa quickly grabbed their bags by the door and they all quickly left the office and were shown around the school by a cheerful Yuuki and a bored Zero "Hey Yuuki could you show us our room I don't think I can carry these bags for much longer" Kisa said while struggling with the bags "Oh sure we're near the Sun Dorms anyway" Yuuki said pointing to the dorm "Thanks" Kisa said while thinking 'Thank God for that' Yuuki then showed them to their room while Zero stayed outside it being the girls dorm anyway when they got to their room Kisa immediately dropped the bags by the beds.

"That's so much better I thought my arms were going to fall off" Kisa said while rubbing her aching shoulders

"That will teach you not to over pack" Keiko said while separating her bags from Kisa's

"Hey that's not nice!" Kisa whined while Keiko just stuck her tongue out

"Eh heh heh heh heh" Yuuki laughed nervously "Are you two okay?" Yuuki asked with concern

"Huh yeah we're fine we're just having some fun" Keiko said with a smile

"Well that's good OH! I better get going the Night Class are going to come out soon you can come if you want?" Yuuki said realising the time.

"Night Class?" Keiko said with confusion then thought for a moment "Oh yes now I remember this school is separated between the Day Class and the Night Class and that the Night Class is suppose to be very beautiful and that there are prefects to make sure the Day Class don't bother the Night Class am I right?" Keiko asked "I'm also guessing you're a prefect due to that armband" Keiko said while pointing at the armband Yuuki was wearing

"Wow you're well informed and you are right I am a prefect and so is Zero we are also called the Disciplinary Committee or Guardians we are the only members though so it's hard work" Yuuki said sighing "So do you want to see the Night Class?" Yuuki asked

"What do you think Kisa?" Keiko asked looking at Kisa lying on her bed

"Sure might as well see what all the fuss is about" Kisa said getting up

"Okay lets go!" Yuuki said in her cheerful voice.

So they all left to go to the Moon Dorm when they got there they saw probably every girl from the Day Class there and one boy 'Weirdo wonder if he's a stalker?' Keiko thought "Alright get back everyone!" Yuuki shouted and started pushing the Day Class into two separate groups in order to make a path for the Night Class to get through but she was clearly struggling then suddenly Zero showed up and stood in front of one of the groups of girls and that group went quiet and didn't even try to step in front of him "They're clearly afraid of hothead" Keiko whispered to Kisa who then began to snigger and so did Keiko but then Zero looked at them and they just acted normal and they saw Yuuki still struggling to keep the girls at bay then suddenly the gate opened and the Night Class come out and the girls got even more lively and started shouting.

"Wild!"

"Idol!"

"Ruka!" the one boy shouted waving a love letter.

'Man the Night Class sure is popular it's clear they don't know they're vampires' Keiko thought then a boy with gold-blonde hair and water-blue eyes started flirting with the girls then the girls went even more crazy then a boy with short wavy strawberry blonde hair and amber eyes tried to pull the blonde boy away from the girls "Come on lets go Hanabusa" the boy said "Awwwww you're no fun Akatsuki!" the blonde boy complained but soon the amber eyed boy dragged him away from the girls and the Night Class continued walking to Class until one student stopped to talk to Yuuki and you could see Zero was not happy neither were most of the Day and Night Class when Keiko got a better look at him her eyes widened in surprise 'It's him!' she thought the student then waved good bye to Yuuki and then walked away with the rest of the Night Class but they all stopped when they reached Keiko and Kisa for they were in their way for them to get to class then the student that was talking to Yuuki who had very dark brown hair and garnet eyes walked towards Keiko and Kisa.

"Is something wrong?" He asked

"Kaname Kuran" Keiko said with a slightly angry voice.

* * *

**A/N: OHHHHHHH! how does Keiko know Kaname and that Kaien is a vampire hunter and the Night Class's secret! FIND OUT SOON...**


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble Makers

Vampire Knight Fanfic

Chapter 2 :Trouble Makers

The entire Night Class's eyes widened in surprise, including Kaname's, then everybody's eyes were on Keiko but she didn't care, Kisa just stood next to Keiko not bothered either.

"Why did you say Kaname's name in an angry voice Keiko?" Kisa asked

Keiko thought for a moment "No idea" Keiko said shrugging

"Do I know you?" Kaname asked with an eyebrow raised

"Awwwwww he doesn't remember us Keiko that's no fun" Kisa whined

"What do you expect Kisa it's been a long time since we last saw him" Keiko explained

"But it's been a long time for us too yet we remember him" Kisa said

"Well proves we have better memory than him" Keiko said with a slightly smug voice while Kisa just laughed, but the rest of Night Class wasn't amused at all they were getting angry, Kisa soon stopped laughing

"What are you two talking about?" Kaname asked with confusion

"Let's see if this jogs your memory" Keiko said with a smirk.

She then reached out and put Kaname in a headlock and started messing up his hair with her free hand, the Day and Night Class gasped in surprise and were shocked that someone had the guts to do that to Kaname Kuran, Kisa just started laughing again, while Zero was struggling to not laugh, Keiko was having a lot of fun doing this to Kaname 'Just like old times' she thought she then saw a silver haired girl about to attack her so she quickly let Kaname go and took a few quick steps back and just avoided the girls attack.

"Whoa that was close!" Kisa said, who had finally stopped laughing, with a smile when she saw Keiko dodge the girls attack

"I've still got it" Keiko said giving her friend a high five, while Kaname regained his footing and tried to fix his hair it hit him 'It can't be her!' he thought and he stood there completely shocked and speechless, when Keiko turned round and saw Kaname she knew he remembered "You remember now?" she asked he didn't respond Kisa then walked up to him

"What's the matter cat got your tongue?" Kisa asked with a playful voice

"If you get any closer then he really will have a cat got his tongue" Keiko said with a smirk

"Hey! that's not nice take that back!" Kisa shouted and walked back to her friend

"No" Keiko said with an emotionless voice

"Grrrrr I'll get you back later" Kisa said in an angry voice

"I look forward to it" Keiko said happily.

The rest of the Night Class finally got over the shock and became very angry with Keiko the blonde boy she saw earlier whose name she heard was Hanabusa came up to her and shouted at her "How dare you do that to Lord Kaname!" but Keiko and Kisa weren't frightened at all they just looked at eachother for a second then back at him then pointed at him.

"Oh look it's the womanizer!" they shouted at the same time then put their arms down

"WHAT?! SHUT UP!" Hanabusa shouted

"No you shut up womanizer!" they shouted again while Keiko thought 'This is so much fun'

"SHUT UP I'M NOT A WOMANIZER!" Hanabusa shouted getting even more angry

"You're not a womanizer?" Keiko and Kisa questioned then said "I guess that makes you something a lot more worse than a womanizer" they said smirking

"GRRRRRRRRR! SHUT UP ALREADY!" Hanabusa shouted now on the verge of insanity and tried to punch Keiko in the face she quickly dodged his fist, while Kisa took several quick steps back, and grabbed the back of the collar on his Night Class jacket and began to spin round, Kisa was careful to not get hit by Hanabusa being swung round in the air, after spining round enough Keiko let go of him and Hanabusa went very quickly rolling along the ground and crashed into the rest of the Night Class, except the silver haired girl and Kaname, and knocked them all over, while Kisa stepped back to Keiko's side

"STRIKE!" Keiko shouted while raising her right arm in the air in victory

"Nice shot Keiko!" Kisa said in amazement

"Thank you" Keiko said while watching the Night Class get up, once Hanabusa stopped seeing the world spin he looked up to see that he was looking up one of the girls skirts, Keiko and Kisa saw what Hanabusa was doing and started laughing and they heard the girl scream

"AHHHHHHH! Aidou don't look there!" the girl shouted and slapped his face.

Keiko and Kisa continued laughing and they saw the girl who slapped him had pale brown hair and eyes a few shades darker than her hair and they saw she looked very embarrassed and she quickly got up and dusted her self off while the boy with amber eyes who Keiko heard his name was Akatsuki came up to her.

"Are you okay Ruka?" he asked with worry

"I'm fine Akatsuki" she said still slightly embarrassed 'So that's Ruka?' Keiko thought 'I bet her fan is dying of heartbreak at the moment' she thought chuckling lightly the rest of the Night Class stood up and glared at Keiko while she just looked at Hanabusa

"I guess you're not a womanizer Hanabusa" Keiko said chuckling

"What?" Hanabusa said confused

"No instead" Kisa said also chuckling then Keiko and her said at the same time "You're a PERVERT!" they shouted and then died laughing

"WHAT?! NO I'M NOT!" Hanabusa said getting embarrassed.

Once Keiko and Kisa stopped dying of laughter they walked up to Kaname who seemed still in shock until Keiko spoke "Well I would love to catch up and talk about the old days Kaname but me and Kisa have to run now since the Day Class is about to murder us" she said pointing to the Day Class girls who were glaring daggers "Maybe later see ya" Keiko said before her and Kisa ran full speed away from the Day Class who were charging after them shouting.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO OUR BELOVED IDOL!"

"WE'LL KILL YOU WHEN WE GET OUR HANDS ON YOU!"

Keiko and Kisa continued running they then ran into the forest and quickly climbed a tree until they were near the top and they then watched the Day Class girls run past them without knowing "Let's stay up here for a while till we know they've given up" Keiko said and Kisa nodded in agreement they stayed in the tree till the sun was down luckily that meant they weren't in the tree for too long they then climbed down and went to their room.

** XxXxX**

In the classroom the Night Class were still annoyed about the new girls and wondering what their problem was while Kaname was thinking 'Why is she here? it doesn't make sense... Wait! she's not here for 'that' is she? no it's not possible I won't let her not until I get Yuuki back but even then I won't let her have 'that' I must talk to her' Kaname then made a plan to arrange to talk to Keiko in private.

** XxXxX**

"Today was a lot of fun wasn't it?" Keiko asked putting the last of her stuff away

"Sure was" Kisa said lying in her bed in her pyjamas

Keiko soon finished putting her stuff away then got changed into her pyjamas and climbed into bed.

"Why didn't we just beat those girls up we could of easily taken them?" Kisa asked

"Cos' that would have blown our cover" Keiko answered

"Oh yeah" Kisa said feeling a little stupid "By the way why didn't we join the Night Class instead of the Day Class I mean we're not human?" Kisa asked looking at her friends eyes and saw they were blood red

"For two reasons Kisa one I wanted to go to school and have people believe I was a human and not have people look at me with disgust" Keiko sighed "And two I wouldn't be caught dead wearing the Night Class uniform" Kisa just laughed quietly due to people sleeping

"Are you sure you're not a goth Keiko" Kisa asked "I'm just kidding by the way your eyes are red" Kisa pointed out

"What?" Keiko asked "Ahhh not again good thing I'm sharing a room with you anyone else would have freaked out" Keiko said then her eyes went back to normal

"Yeah" Kisa chuckled "Well good night" Kisa said then yawned and turned over to face the wall

"Night" Keiko said then also turned over to face the wall then thought 'May you have a sweet dream filled with blood'.

* * *

**A/N: OHHHHH things are getting interesting Keiko and Kisa aren't human? what is it Kaname fears Keiko is here for? find out soon...**


	3. Chapter 3: Hidden Truths and Motives

Vampire Knight

Chapter 3: Hidden Truths and Motives

'_AHHHHHHHH! she could hear the dying screams everywhere there was blood everywhere there were dead bodies that were ruthlessly slaughtered right in front of her eyes everywhere then she saw her mother running towards her._

_"Hide! please hide!" her mother shouted she then ran towards her mother and her mother tried to hide her behind some debris that use to be part of their home "Please don't come out till this is over" her mother begged_

_"Please don't go mother" she begged but her mother ran away and she watched as someone attacked her and she saw them tear open her mother's throat_

_"NOOOOO!" she screamed and she ran out her hiding place and tackled the person away from her mother and ran to her body but she was already dead "AHHHHHHHH!" she screamed out in grief as she held her mother's body the tears wouldn't stop falling as she mourned her mother's death then her mother's killer got up and jumped her but she didn't bother to fight back seeing as how she had just watched her entire family murdered what was the point in continuing to live so she braced herself and hoped to be reunited with her family soon'._

"Hey! grrrr HEY WAKE UP ALREADY KEIKO!" Kisa shouted trying to wake her friend 'It's impossible to wake her up in the morning' she thought

"Huh?!" Keiko said sitting up suddenly and headbutting her friend

"Owwww!" Kisa cried out lying on the floor "For the love of Artemis that hurt!" Kisa shouted sitting up

"Artemis?" Keiko questioned "Have you been chasing Vampire Hunters again?" Keiko said looking at her friend suspiciously

"No" Kisa said looking away 'Vampire Hunters are so much fun to chase and they do taste rather nice'

"Hmmmm I don't believe you" Keiko said still looking at her friend

"Why not?" Kisa asked looking back at her friend

"Cos' you're drooling" Keiko said pointing at her friends mouth

"What?!" Kisa said realising her friend was right

"Busted" Keiko said getting out of bed and helping her friend up off the floor 'Darn my heart won't heart calm down from that nightmare'

"Keiko did you have another nightmare of 'that' time?" Kisa asked when she was standing up again

"Cos' I can sense your heart beating quite fast and your eyes flashed red for a second when you woke up and that only happens when you have a nightmare of 'that' time" Kisa said worried for her friend

"Yeah I did dream of 'that' time I was hoping to have a dream filled with blood just not that kind of dream it's been awhile though since I last dreamt of 'that' time" Keiko said sighing "By the way why did you wake me up Kisa?" Keiko asked looking at her friend with tired eyes

"Huh? oh yeah now I remember we need to get ready for school" Kisa said with a smile

"I almost forgot we came to this school come on lets get dressed" Keiko said stretching "I HATE waking up in the morning I'm a born night person" Keiko said slightly irritated, while Kisa just started taking off her pyjamas, while rubbing her eyes

"I'm not surprised considering what you are" Kisa said, while Keiko also started taking off her pyjamas, putting her shirt on

"Well you're the same as me you're more of a night person too" Keiko said while thinking 'I see my hearts calmed down now... now where did I put my socks?'

"I guess that's true the only difference is that I can get up in the morning if it's necessary you on the other wouldn't get up even if someone tried to murder you in your sleep" Kisa said while brushing her hair, Keiko finally manged to find her socks then put them on, and quickly checking the time 'I don't think we'll be late' Kisa thought

"That's not funny" Keiko said throwing her shoe at her friend "Now lets get dressed quickly and head to class quickly" she said picking her shoe up again, while Kisa rubbed her back where the shoe had hit

"That hurt! But I guess you're right" Kisa said passing the hair brush to Keiko.

Keiko and Kisa quickly got dressed and grabbed their books they skipped breakfast cos' they were in a hurry and weren't very hungry they then stood outside the classroom waiting for the teacher to tell them to come in they soon heard the teacher say "We have two new students starting today please come in" so they went into the classroom and they could hear the girls whisper "It's them from yesterday who caused trouble for the Night Class" and they heard some of the boys whisper "They're rather cute" Keiko just sighed and thought 'This is going to be a pain' she and Kisa stood at the front of the classroom and the teacher said "Why don't you introduce yourselves?".

"Pleased to meet you all I'm Keiko Kurohana" Keiko said then bowed politely

"Same here I'm Kisa Akari" Kisa said bowing as well

"It's nice to meet you two" the teacher said with a smile 'She's rather nice I'd forgotten what it was like to be in a school' Keiko thought "Why don't you take the empty seats over there?" the teacher said pointing to an empty desk in the 3rd row by the window

"Sure thanks teacher" Keiko said bowing again.

Keiko and Kisa then went to their seats and put their books down, Keiko took the seat next to the window, the teacher soon began the lesson while Keiko was focusing on the lesson Kisa was bored out of her mind but still payed attention to the lesson 'You were never one for school were you Kisa' Keiko thought 'But don't worry we can entertain ourselves later with that Level E that's wandering around near here' Keiko smiled to herself.

**XxXxX**

Kaname was sitting in his office playing with the black knight from his chess set and thinking 'Keiko why are you here? If you're not here for 'that' then what? and how will you fit into this game and what will your role be?' he wondered then putting the chess piece back on the board he then summoned Aidou.

"What do you need Lord Kaname?" Aidou asked bowing respectively

"Aidou I need you to invite that new student Keiko here the one who was swinging you around yesterday" Kaname said in his usual calm voice

"What?!" Aidou said in surprise "With all due respect Kaname why would you want to invite her here?" Aidou asked

"Are you questioning me?" Kaname asked the window behind him cracking

"No of course not Lord Kaname!" Aidou said with fear in his voice and quickly bowing again

"Good now I want you to go and invite her here and if she accepts bring her back here I want to have a private word with her understood?" Kaname asked

"Yes of course Lord Kaname" Aidou said bowing again and walking out of the office.

**XxXxX**

Keiko and Kisa were outside sitting under a tree enjoying lunch break and the peace and quiet it was quiet since no other dare approach them.

"We're as feared as hothead and it's only our first day" Keiko said smiling while Kisa chuckled

"Yeah... Hey! how about we play a game?" Kisa asked

"Sure what do you have in mind?" Keiko asked looking at her friend

"How about I spy?" Kisa asked

"Okay umm I spy with my little eye something beginning with T"

"Tree"

"Right"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with G"

"Grass"

"Right"

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with P"

"P?" Kisa said confused "Ummm give up tell me" Kisa said looking at her friend

"Pervert at 12 o'clock" Keiko said pointing at Aidou walking towards them and Kisa just died laughing

"Hey I heard that!" Aidou shouted with steam coming from his ears

"Hey chill out dude I'm just having some fun you're even worse than hothead seems nobody can take a joke in this school" Keiko said standing up then helping her friend up who had finished dying of laughter

"So what are you here for?" Kisa asked wiping the tears from her eyes

"Lord Kaname has asked me to invite you to the Moon Dorm" Aidou said still slightly mad

"Oh cool let's go Kisa" Keiko said grabbing her hand

"Sure I'd like to see the Moon Dorm" Kisa said letting go of her friends hand and walking next to her

"Lord Kaname said he wanted to talk to Keiko in private he didn't mention you" Aidou said pointing at Kisa

"She's still coming pervert" Keiko said smirking and staring at Aidou

"STOP CALLING ME THAT!" he shouted his face bright red

"We will if you let me come as well pervert" Kisa said with a smile

"I SAID STOOOOOP!" Aidou shouted even louder "Grrrr fine then let's go" he said giving in and walking towards the Moon Dorm

"Thanks" Keiko and Kisa said walking behind Aidou 'Though we're still gonna call you pervert' Keiko thought while smiling to herself.

All three walked towards the Moon Dorm in silence while Keiko and Kisa admired how big it was they then walked inside and saw nobody there 'Not surprising seeing as it's daytime' Keiko thought. They continued walking and soon reached Kaname's office and Aidou left after giving them a warning that he will not let them hurt Lord Kaname Keiko and Kisa then knocked on the office door "Come in" they heard from the other side then walked in.

"Hello Keiko" Kaname said then noticed Kisa "I thought I told Aidou that only you were suppose to come?" Kaname asked

"I insisted" Keiko said while her and Kisa walked towards the desk Kaname was sitting at "By the way you know Kisa as well Kaname" she said looking at him

"I don't remember her" he said looking at Kisa carefully

"You will soon" Keiko said glancing at her friend

"Anyway why are you here Keiko is it for 'that'?" Kaname asked in a serious voice though inside he was worried about her answer

"No we're not here for 'that' Kaname" Keiko said "We're here for something else" she said her eyes glowing blood red and flashing her once hidden fangs.

* * *

**A/N: Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh! what's gonna happen next? what does Keiko's dream mean and what are Keiko and Kisa here for? find out soon...**


	4. Chapter 4: Time of Dying?

Vampire Knight

Chapter 4: Time of Dying?

"Tell me" Kaname said anger clear in his voice his eyes turning blood red the window behind him cracking even more

"Naughty boy" Keiko said shaking her head in disapproval "You should control your temper" she said poking Kaname in the forehead

"He's always been like this hasn't he?" Kisa said chuckling

"Some people or should I say vampires never change" Keiko said her eyes going back to normal and hiding her fangs again

"The same goes for you" Kaname said the red gone from his eyes "Now tell me why you're here" he said his voice calm again

"You know Kaname I like your little sister Yuuki" Keiko said with playfulness in her eyes

"What?!" Kaname shouted "How do you know Yuuki is m-" Kaname was interrupted by Keiko's voice

"Come on Kaname you know me? When nothing interesting comes to me I look for something interesting" she said

"Don't worry though we don't plan to tell anyone who she really is Kaname" Kisa said looking at Kaname with a smile

"Yes we won't tell" Keiko said glancing at Kisa "You are my old friend Kaname and you know I don't betray my friends" she said being serious

"I guess that's true I know you and that you never betray friends" Kaname said "Funny you still consider me your friend even after all this time" he said with a smile

"You'll always be my friend Kaname" Keiko said smiling at her old friend "Come on let's go now Kisa" she said walking to the door with Kisa

"Wait! you still haven't told me what you're here for" Kaname said standing up

"Ahhhh come on Kaname you know this a game is never fun if it ends to early it's so much more fun if nobody knows what your true goal is" Keiko said then walked out of the office with Kisa and they quickly walked out of the Moon Dorm

"That was fun wasn't it?" Kisa said, both her and Keiko now outside walking back to the school before lunch break ended, looking at Keiko

"Yeah it was" Keiko said looking at the sky "How many times do you think they have to replace windows cos' of Kaname's temper?" she asked looking back at her friend

Kisa started laughing "Probably every week" Kisa said still laughing

Keiko joined in laughing "You're probably right" she said both having stopped laughing "Come on let's go before the next class starts" Keiko said grabbing her friend's hand

"Alright" Kisa said following her friend back to class.

**XxXxX**

Kaname sat back down in his chair and thought about what Keiko said 'You really haven't changed at all Keiko I'm surprised, I still remember the day I first met you'.

'_Kaname was walking alone along some ruined homes that had been destroyed a few months ago by unknown attackers he was drawn to a scent that smelled like life that somehow was clear among the other scents of blood, death and burnt flesh and he wondered why the scent would be among a place like this since no human came here after it was destroyed it not even vampires came here he then saw a girl sitting on some debris it looked like she was waiting for something or someone she was covered in blood some of it looked like her own but the rest he wasn't sure he came closer to her and he could now see she was the source of the scent she then looked at him and said._

_"Oh look somebody actually came here after what happened but I wasn't expecting it to be a pureblood vampire" she said climbing off the debris_

_his eyes widened in shock "How do you know I'm a vampire?" he asked still surprised_

_"I can sense that you are so what brings you here?" she asked with a smile_

_"Well I wondered why I could sense life here since this place became a wasteland after what happened" he answered "So why are you here?" he asked the girl_

_"I lived here before the incident here and I was the only survivor" she said looking at all the destruction _

_"So why are you still here?" he asked_

_"Well I was waiting for something but I don't think it's going to come and I also wanted to stay with my family a little longer" she said looking at the debris she was just sitting on "But I believe it's time to go now do you mind if I come with you sir?" she asked looking at Kaname_

_"Sure I don't mind" Kaname said surprised by her request_

_"Thank you sir!" she said with a smile "My name is Keiko by the way" she said looking at him_

_"I'm Kaname" he said looking at Keiko'._

Kaname chuckled at the thought of the memory and he could remember it so clearly despite how long ago it happened.

**XxXxX**

Once Keiko and Kisa got back to class the rest of the day passed rather slowly but once class was over Keiko and Kisa just went back to their dorm room instead of drooling over the Night Class like the rest of the girls and they did their homework and once they finished that it was early night time.

"Listen Kisa I know you've been rather bored today but listen there's a Level E wandering around nearby so you want to go have some fun?" Keiko said putting her finished homework away

"OH YEAH!" Kisa said leaping off the floor where she was doing her homework "Can I tear out the heart?" she said with sparkling eyes

"Sure I did it last time anyway" Keiko said standing up from the desk she was working at

"Yay!" Kisa said hugging her friend "Come on let's go" she said standing at the door

"I'm coming" Keiko said joining her friend at the door.

Keiko and Kisa carefully snuck out of the Sun Dorm and wandered around trying to catch the scent of the Level E they walked into the forest finally catching the faint scent of the vampire but they then ran into Yuuki doing her job as a guardian.

"Ahhh Keiko, Kisa why are you wandering around at this time of night?" Yuuki asked them

"We were just enjoying a nice walk" Keiko said with a smile

"But it's night time are you two really here to look at the Night Class?" Yuuki said not buying their story

"I've always liked walking around at night I guess I could say the night time is my day time" Keiko said quickly glancing at the moon "Also Yuuki you saw how we were when we met the Night Class" Keiko said chuckling at the memory

"I guess that's true" Yuuki said looking at the pair 'You did clearly not like the Night Class but you seemed to know Kaname I wonder if you are an old girlfriend or something?' Yuuki thought "But you still shouldn't be out at night" she said pointing at Keiko and Kisa

"Don't worry we'll go back in a se-" Keiko was interrupted by seeing a figure leap at Yuuki and Keiko quickly tackled Yuuki out of the way they saw the figure and immediately knew what it was

"Level E" Kisa growled out the creature laughed like a madman it then saw Yuuki

"Blood... blood... smells... so... good" the creature managed to growl out in its blood lust that's when Keiko saw the bandage on Yuuki's neck 'Bad night to give Zero your blood Yuuki' she thought and quickly got up and stood in a protective stance in front of Yuuki who was still on the ground terrified of the Level E "Blood" the creature growled out again

"Oh you want blood?" Keiko asked in a teasing voice she then revealed her fangs and then bit into the palm of her right hand and saw the blood ooze out of the wound "Come and get it" she beckoned.

The creature then lunged at her but she dodged his attack then ran off the Level E in hot pursuit of her, "Keiko wait!" Kisa shouted she then grabbed Yuuki and ran off after her friend, Keiko was then out of the forest the Level E lunged at her again but she quickly turned round and punched him in the side of his throat and sent him flying but the creature just got up again 'Man he's strong' Keiko thought he then tried to stab her with his claws but she dodged again he kept trying the same attack again and again but she kept on dodging, Kisa and Yuuki then came out the forest and saw the fight "KEIKO!" Yuuki shouted out much to Kisa's surprise, Keiko having heard her name called out looked to where Kisa and Yuuki were and in that moment the Level E stabbed his hand through her chest right where her heart was she cried out in pain.

"Noooooo!" Kisa and Yuuki cried out having seen what just happened

"HA HA HA HA HA!" the Level E laughed out in victory his hand still in Keiko's chest

'Damn it' Keiko thought while coughing up a large amount of blood.

* * *

**A/N: OHHHHH! Things are getting intense will Keiko die? What happened between after Keiko's family being murdered and Kaname meeting her? Find out soon...**


	5. Chapter 5: Massacre

Vampire Knight

Chapter 5: Massacre

The Level E then took it's hand out of Keiko's chest and she fell back and landed on the ground, blood quickly pooling around her body, still coughing up blood 'Can't believe I let this happen' she thought she then looked at Kisa and Yuuki and saw that Yuuki was terrified while Kisa was shocked over what just happened.

**XxXxX**

Zero was out patrolling looking to see that there were no Night Class or Day Class students wandering around while also thinking of how he had drunk Yuuki's blood only a couple hours ago 'Why can't I control myself I'm dis-' his thoughts were interrupted by a strong smell of blood he could tell it wasn't Yuuki's but she could still be in danger and he quickly ran towards where the scent was 'Yuuki please be alright' he thought while running.

**XxXxX**

The Night Class were in their class quietly doing their work when they suddenly smelt blood and started getting excited while Kaname froze 'This smell I could never forget it for as long as I live... that's Keiko's blood and this scent is strong this is bad they might find out what she really is' Kaname thought panicking and quickly ran out of the classroom.

**XxXxX**

The Level turned to face Kisa and Yuuki and it licked it's lips hungrily "You... won't be... as.. tasty... as... that girl" he said pointing at Keiko who was lying lifelessly on the ground "But.. you'll... do" he said walking towards them, Kisa stood in front of Yuuki shielding her from the creature she was terrified of, the creature then charged at the two but was stopped as a fist plunged through it's chest just missing it's heart Kisa and Yuuki's eyes widened in shock, as did Zero and Kaname's who had just arrived out of breath and where hiding behind some trees, as they saw that behind the Level E was Keiko the creature saw her "Impossible...*cough*... you... were.. killed *cough*" he managed to say while coughing up blood "I missed" Keiko said with a smile "Do you honestly believe I'm that easily killed?" she said her eyes glowing blood red and showing her fangs "Unlike you" she said swinging her arm that was in the creature away and the Level E went flying towards a tree and turned to dust upon impact with it. Keiko then faced away from everyone.

"I know you're there so stop your pathetic attempt to hide" Keiko said Zero and Kaname then stepped out the trees

"Zero, Kaname!" Yuuki said shocked to see them

"How did you kn-" Zero was interrupted by Keiko

"Not to be rude even though I knew you were there I wasn't talking to you" she said then 20 Level E's came out of hiding, everyone else was shocked except Kisa, the creature's were surprised but angry that their cover was blown

"How.. did... she.. sense.. us?" one of them asked

"Well... master... did.. send...quite.. a lot... of.. us.. to... get her" another answered

"She... certainly.. lives... up.. to...her...expectations" one said looking at the remains of their fallen ally.

Keiko smiled "Enough talk let's dance" she said her fingernails extending into sharp claws and her fangs lengthening then charging at the Level E's they then ran towards her one tried to slit her throat but she dodged and stabbed her hand through it's chest and hit it's heart it immediately turned to dust another tried to jump her but she dodged and attacked it from behind she then slit 3 of their throats at once another tried to attack her from behind "Keiko look out!" Yuuki shouted but before Keiko could attack it Kisa tackled it away from her Kisa then stabbed it through it's chest and then pulled out it's heart and crushed it in her hand "Finally decided to join in Kisa" Keiko said while tearing off a Level E's head "I couldn't let you have all the fun" Kisa said cutting a Level E in half with her claws both Keiko and Kisa had their claws extended and fangs out the only difference was that while Keiko's eyes were blood red Kisa's eyes remained their normal colour, Yuuki, Zero and Kaname were stunned by the scene they were witnessing for the girls that seemed like just some harmless jokers were now killing so easily, Keiko and Kisa had now killed all the Level E's except one and it was terrified from having witnessed it's allies defeat "Tell us who your master is" Keiko said covered in blood "Never!" the creature shouted 'Thought so' Keiko thought she then disappeared then reappeared behind the Level E and restrained it "Then I'll find out myself" she then exposed the creature's neck and then bit hard burying her fangs deep into it's neck "AHHHHHHHH!" the Level E screamed out in pain as she drank it's blood.

_'"You will go to Cross Academy and destroy her and her friend understand!" the man shouted_

_"Yes master!" the Level E's answered_

_"I will not tolerate failure! You either die there or here understand?!" he shouted yet again_

_"Yes master!" they shouted again'._

Keiko then opened her eyes her fangs still in the creature's neck when Kisa saw her friends eyes open she knew what to do she then stabbed the Level E and pulled out it's heart and then crushed it 'I love doing this' she thought "It was 'them' that sent the Level E's" Keiko said to her friend hiding her claws and fangs again and her eyes went back to normal her friend did the same "Not 'them' again" Kisa whined "Yes it's 'them' *gag then coughs* Level E blood tastes foul" Keiko said wiping the blood off her chin "Why don't you go a have bite out of that Vampire Hunter?" Kisa said pointing at Zero "No thank you" Keiko said looking at Zero then stretched "Well that was good fun wasn't it?" she asked looking back at her friend "Yeah it was I love playing murder in the dark!" Kisa said with a smile while Keiko started laughing.

"Sorry to interrupt you two but what the hell was that?!" Zero demanded pointing at the remains of the Level E's

"Huh? oh umm we just killed some Level E's nothing special" Keiko said looking around 'Oh my what a mess' she thought "Also Yuuki bad night to give your blood to Zero" Keiko said pointing at her neck

"Huh?! How did you know?!" Yuuki asked covering her neck where the bandage was

"When I tackled you earlier I saw the bandage" Keiko said then saw Kaname glaring at Zero "Kaname you can tear out Zero's throat later for now we need to work out what to do now" she said and Kaname stopped glaring at Zero

"Well I think we should go to the Headmaster's office and ask him what to do" Yuuki said starting to walk in the direction of the office

"Okay" Keiko and Kisa said following Yuuki, Zero and Kaname coming along too.

They all walked towards the Headmaster's office and when they got there Yuuki knocked "Come in" the Headmaster said and they all walked in and Kaname shut the door Zero then slammed his hands on the desk 'Not again' Keiko thought "How could you let those monsters in the Day Class Headmaster?!" Zero shouted in the Headmaster's face 'Monsters? how original' Keiko thought sarcastically in her head.

"What do you mean?" the Headmaster asked unaffected by Zero's shouting

"They're vampires!" Zero shouted pointing at Keiko and Kisa

"Why do you say that Zero?" the Headmaster asked looking at Keiko and Kisa

"Cos' we just saw them kill 20 Level E's and they killed them with claws and fangs" Zero said getting frustrated

"21" Keiko corrected

"What's the difference?" Zero said not caring

"Well 21 is one more than 20" Keiko said while Kisa started laughing

"SHUT UP!" Zero shouted now facing Keiko

"Make me hothead" Keiko said while Kisa continued laughing and Kaname struggled to resist the urge to laugh

"I SAID SHUT UP!" Zero shouted getting out his Bloody Rose and pointing it at Keiko

"Awe shiny" Keiko said looking at the gun in her face

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Zero shouted he was about to pull the trigger when the Headmaster's voice stopped him and Kisa's laughter

"Zero! you don't use that gun unless it's absolutely necerssary!" the Headmaster shouted "Now put the Bloody Rose away and let's settle this without violence" he said in a serious voice and Zero put the gun away

"So you do still have your serious Vampire Hunter personality in you" Keiko said smiling while everyone except Kisa was surprised

"How do you kn-" Yuuki was interrupted by Keiko

"Come on Yuuki me and Kisa are Kaname's old friend's do you seriously think I wouldn't know all about Vampire's and Vampire Hunter's?" Keiko said smiling at her

"You're Kaname's friend?" the Headmaster asked surprised looking at the two girls

"Yes they are" Kaname answered 'Though I still don't remember Kisa yet' he thought

"Well why don't we start from the beginning how did this whole incident with the Level E's occur?" the Headmaster asked sitting back down at his desk

"Alright I'll explain" Keiko said acting very seriously.

* * *

**A/N: OHHHHHHHH Things are getting interesting Who sent the Level E's? How will the Headmaster act when he hears about what happened? Find out soon...**


End file.
